


Invisible

by Aston (AstonT)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, ノラガミ | Noragami
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I'm sorry., this is probably horrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstonT/pseuds/Aston
Summary: Yato takes a job offered to him by Albus Dumbledore, but he didn't expect there to be such a mess of events to happen during it. At least it paid well, though.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Semi-Important Authors Note  
> Hey guys, guess who got into a new fandom?  
> I've yet to see season 2, Noragami Aragoto, but I've binged the entirety of season one over the last two days between chats on a game and I wanted to write for the fandom.  
> Therefore, until I'm used to the characters and have finished season 2, I'm doing a crossover!  
> I hope you enjoy it, and I apologize for any mischaracterizations. That's sort of why I'm writing this, to work out how to portray the characters from Noragami.  
> Thanks for reading, I'll get on to the story now!

As students filtered into the Great Hall on the first of September, amber eyes flickered over faces before locating bright blue beside him. "....why?"

"Simple, Yukine," Yato started, amusement rolling from his tone as he spared a look to his Regalia before returning to watch the students settling about tables. "It pays well."

Yukine's eyes narrowed at the god before he let the topic drop, settling into his seat with a huff that seemed to only further amuse Yato.

He stayed that way until the beginning of the Sorting, where he sat forward with wide eyes upon seeing a talking - okay, _singing,_ hat.

Yato watched him in amusement before shaking his head.

He said nothing, though, letting his eyes return to the sorting.

Of course, he took note of the fact that the older students hadn't missed his Regalia's reaction to the hat and crystalline eyes narrowed when he saw some snide looks thrown towards the fourteen year old.

Nothing more really happened until after the Feast - Yato had kept an eye on Yukine to make sure he actually ate, though he knew it wasn't needed seeing as the two of them had barely eaten before coming to the school. He wasn't even sure why he was taking so much time to make sure that Yukine was alright, but chalked it up to the fact that Hiyori would _kill_ him if something happened to the kid.

Afterwards, when the Headmaster stood, Yato settled back, slumped against the back of his chair, but Yukine stayed upright, watching the old wizard warily.

Yato didn't really pay much mind to what was being said until his name was said, to which he stood and gave a smile that was filled to the brim with what Yukine and Hiyori would call cockiness.

There were murmured questions as he took a seat again, and he ignored them in favor of watching everyone around him.

It wasn't as if anything interesting would come of the questions until classes began the day after next, anyway.

* * *

The two spent the next day getting used to their surroundings.

Yato was more than slightly annoyed by the fact that he would have to make his way away from the school to use his phone to keep in touch with anyone, but Yukine was excited by the idea of actually writing letters to those he knew. 

"Definitely more elaborate than it seemed yesterday," Yato remarked dryly as they settled at dinner that evening, giving the room a cursory glance as he did. "We'd be hopelessly lost if it were life or death to navigate this place,"

"Then be glad it isn't," Yukine deadpanned, giving the God a look. "You're the one who took this job on,"

Yato waved this off, murmuring his annoyance.

One of the other professors caught his attention right about then, so he never did get around to responding to the remark.

"Speaking of taking the job, why did you?"

Yato looked over to see the woman who'd held the sorting the previous night speaking to him, leaned forward to talk around her colleague.

"Because if I hadn't, one of my acquaintances likely would've run me through,"

Yukine coughed then, startled to hear this from the God, who reacted and thumped him on the back to settle his coughing out with an amused chuckle.

There were more questions, most of which Yato found a way to talk out of answering.

Yukine settled, enjoying the lack of questions thrown his way. 

As they settled that night - a candle lit on Yukine's side of the room they found themselves in - Yato spoke. "Hope you're ready for tomorrow, some people aren't going to be pleased you're here,"

Yukine just hummed and let sleep wash over him, ignoring Yato's words.

* * *

Breakfast was a quick event - had to be, considering the two of them were perpetually late to everything and they had a class to get to. 

As soon as they entered, Yato pulled a book off the desk that Yukine settled himself behind and flipped open to the list of student names.

He took one look at the list before closing the book back and looking up at the students, all of them watching him, though some were throwing looks at Yukine as well.

Yato's eyes narrowed and he moved to settle half in front of his regalia to keep attention off him for the moment as he started talking.

"There's too many of you for me to care to take roll. Since I have no clue what you've learned, we'll just spend this class talking, getting to know each other and figuring out where you need to improve your knowledge in defense,"

Yato's tone was different than Yukine had heard before, but it held everyone's attention easy, the sharp bite of his words not missing anyone as he moved away to let the class see Yukine again only to settle on a chair he pulled from an empty desk towards the back of the class.

Nobody moved or spoke for a long time after that, then finally, a girl's hand went up.

Yato nodded to her. "Your name...?"

"Hermione Granger, sir,"

Yukine didn't miss the strange flicker on Yato's face at 'sir', nor the way the god immediately tried to wrap his tongue around the pronunciation of the girl's name before nodding for her to continue her question.

"You don't look much older than us, no offense,"

Yato understood without her finishing and he gave a calm smile. "I'm much older than I look, trust me,"

Yukine threw another look to Yato before he laughed quietly.

The god looked at him before he gave a small smile and settled down again.

Of course, that opened everyone up to questions.

Yato could barely keep up with names, much less what they asked.

Once it had calmed down, one of the students with green trim spoke. "So, why is he here if he doesn't possess magic?"

Yato's eyes narrowed at him warningly, which gained a name from the student - Blaise Zabini - and an added 'no offense'.

Silence fell over the room as Yato stood and threw a look at Yukine, who frowned, but nodded that he understood what was about to happen - they'd agreed in this new environment that until they adjusted, Yato would give him some warning unless it was life or death.

"Sekki,"

The tone was soft, almost matter-of-fact, and confused everyone in the class.

Blaise watched as a blade appeared in Yato's hand, gleaming in the light from the windows.

Yato held it up, between both hands, for the class to see. "He is here because where I go, so does he." he offered before he gave an amused smile down at the blade. "Good job, Yukine,"

Once the boy was back in his seat, Blaise looked between the two. "So he isn't human?"

This got a bit of murmuring from the other students, but it wasn't said in a way that suggested anything negative, so Yato didn't seem to upset by it.

"He used to be," the god offered. "But it's none of any of your business what happened,"

Another silence followed his words, and Yukine gave Yato a wary look. He wasn't used to the god acting so mature - it usually promised something very bad happening.

Finally, the one student who had been avoiding asking a question spoke up, and gave his name without prompting following it - Harry Potter.

The only one of them that Yato had heard about from the Headmaster.

"So, neither of you are wizards?"

Yato seemed to debate before he shook his head. "No, neither of us are," he offered. "Which is exactly why your esteemed Headmaster hired me this year,"

The last bit was almost sarcastic, followed by a dark look entering crystalline blue eyes for a moment. It only faded when the god flinched and glowered over at Yukine bemusedly.

Yukine noticed and gave an apologetic smile.

* * *

The next few minutes were spent with Yato asking questions, only to find he didn't understand most of what they were saying in answer. 

"So...none of you know how to actually fight without those sticks?"

Silence fell, and Yato sighed. "Oh, this is not worth what I'm being paid," he grumbled, rubbing the back of his head as he looked over at Yukine.

The fourteen year old seemed amused, but said nothing.

"Okay, say you were in a fight," he started when he saw some of the students - mostly the ones in green - looked disgusted at the thought of fighting without their wands. "And you lost that stick of yours. You'd be totally helpless, which is no way to be in a fight. In fact,"

He trailed off, looking over the students before he spoke. "Alright, Zabini, up here please." he said, noting that the Italian was the only one of the students not looking wary of him.

Blaise stood, then Yato grinned.

"And leave the stick on your desk."

This made him pause, but he relented and did so.

Yato moved the chair back as he stood himself, giving them some more space on the riser.

Yukine met his eyes, wary, so Yato smiled faintly and ruffled his hair.

When he turned his back on him, facing Blaise again, Yukine relaxed, taking note of exactly what the god was doing.

"Try and attack me. Get me on the ground and I'll admit you win," Yato told the boy. "But if you can't, I win,"

Blaise eyed him warily, but eventually did make a move.

Yato side stepped easily, watching the boy's movements - shaky, uncertain.

After a moment, he stopped and sent him back. "Now if I let you use your weapon, you'd be able to manage better with just me." he offered

Blaise hummed in agreement.

"And if I had something to stop the attacks?"

Nobody spoke, so Yukine sighed, but relaxed into his seat.

Yato laughed faintly upon seeing the defeated look on his regalia's face. "I'd do better against you, maybe not completely okay, but better than I would without. However, I'm not helpless even without facing down an opponent, because I'm not reliant on just one form of defense."

"I don't know, you're pretty helpless without me," Yukine countered, amusement flickering in amber eyes when Yato threw him an annoyed look. "Hiyori told me about how useless you were before I came to be your regalia,"

Yato didn't reply, just moved to wrap an arm around the boy's neck and ruffled his hair again - this time much rougher than before, a grin on his face when the boy squirmed under his ministrations. "I don't remember asking you, kid,"

Once he let go, Yukine threw him a dark look, but said nothing in response as he raised a hand to his head.

A few smiles were seen in the class, and Yato went back to what he was supposed to be doing.

"I'm just here to teach you to defend yourselves any way I can. Which means we'll be talking weapons and self defense this year. Later on, you'll be facing Yukine and me,"

Yukine made a strange noise, looking at the god in surprise. "You're going to use me to fight _them?"_

Yato snorted. "Don't worry too much, I won't kill them." he responded. 

Yukine seemed to settle down, but everyone could tell he was ill at ease with the information he'd learned.

"Kill us? Is that a risk?" Harry asked, his eyes flickering to Yato from watching Yukine's expression.

This got a sigh from the god. "It wouldn't be the first time in my life I'd killed someone using a regalia," he offered with a shrug. "There's always a risk, but I won't get paid if I wind up killing one of you brats, so..."

This got a bit of laughter from everyone in the room, and Yukine relaxed as Yato settled into jokes for a little bit.

He didn't miss that Yato relaxed when he did, though, and immediately frowned again. "Oh, was I...?"

Yato threw a look to him. "Don't worry about it, I deserved it," he commented. "I should've ran that idea by you first,"

Of course, this got a question from Hermione - what exactly were they talking about.

It drew a sigh from Yato, but the god answered it anyway. "Since Yukine's my regalia, I pay for his sins and his negative emotions. If they're strong enough, I feel them, and they _hurt_ \- it leads to him stinging me,"

"And if it happens often enough, it could kill him..." Yukine finished for the god, looking down at the desk.

Yato huffed, glowering towards his regalia. "Then stop worrying about it," he deadpanned.

* * *

The other classes went much smoother than the first, thankfully, and by lunch, they'd settled into a sort of routine with it. 

Yukine seemed surprised when a few people approached him as they entered the Great Hall - late, of course.

Yato grinned at him. "Go have lunch with them, I'll be up at the Head Table if you need me," he told the boy.

It got a smile out of the boy, and Yato hummed contentedly as he sat down.

"Are you sure that's wise?"

Yato glanced at the man sitting next to him - greasy hair and a pretty shitty attitude, in Yato's opinion - before he shrugged. "He needs friends, he's only a kid."

He kept a careful eye on the boy throughout the meal, smiling when he saw amber eyes brighten up in laughter and wonder at stories he was being told by those around him. He looked happy.

Yato only hoped it would last, because he didn't want to know what the affect of him losing that would be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm exhausted but I still wanted to write so I tried to get a second chapter of this out.   
> I"m sorry if it wasn't as good as the first, because tired and this was a lot of effort, trying to get it right without actively referencing information about the characters.   
> Also, can you tell I"m fond of Blaise?  
> I needed more about him from the Harry Potter series, and fanfiction made me fall in love with him.   
> It's a real problem.

It took roughly a week for them to adjust to life at Hogwarts - including the use of magic.

The only class that seemed to give Yato any problems was the fifth year Gryffindor-and-Slytherin torture that contained the absolute worst of the creatures he'd come to call students.

While he generally liked watching people, he disliked the fact that he could still see dirty looks being thrown to him and Yukine when some of the students thought he wasn't paying attention.

He didn't care about the looks he gained - he'd done plenty enough in his life to deserve them, he was sure - but Yukine hadn't done anything to deserve them.

And so, he decided to call it out before Yukine could notice it himself and start feeling bad about it.

"If you're going to continue to look at Yukine or me as if we don't belong here when we were hired by your Headmaster, then leave and take a failing grade for the class for the entire year," Yato said, his tone much less friendly than the class was used to as he eyed the two Slytherins in the back of the room.

Silence fell, and Yukine looked up from his notebook, books open and scattered around the desk as he worked on the homework that Hiyori had sent with him, figuring he could still get it to her through the mail.

"Uh...sir..." Hermione started, wary.

Yato made a face and he shook his head. "Just Yato, I don't like this 'sir' business," he told her, eyes flickering to her as he did before returning to the two in the back. "And if you've got a problem with how I'm handling it, take it to someone who actually cares for your opinion,"

That cut any attempts to protest his words short, and once everyone was staring at their desks, he went back to the lesson. "Now, as I was saying," he started, voice flickering back up into friendlier tones. "Defense isn't just point those useless sticks and say a word - it's planning and being able to act on instinct, which isn't something you can teach,"

Yukine smiled to himself, going back to what he had been doing previously.

Once Yato had everyone working on their assignments, he came to lean over and watch Yukine work. "Is that the homework from Hiyori?" he asked, eying the numbers with a frown.

Yukine glanced up at him before he nodded. "Slightly more difficult without her actually here teaching me, but..." he admitted, then shrugged.

Yato sighed, but didn't try to offer any help on the work, just ruffled blond hair and settled to watch his class.

He could hear whispers every now and again, and occasionally would catch one of the students looking up towards himself and Yukine, but most of it was dull curiosity rather than animosity.

* * *

He wasn't surprised to find that word made it's way through the rest of the school about what had happened, and when Yato approached the Head Table at dinner, he was quickly pulled into a conversation about it. 

"I hear you told a couple of my snakes to leave today,"

Yato threw a look at Snape before he shrugged. "And I'll continue to do so, no matter their House, if they don't stop throwing looks at Yukine like he doesn't belong here," he said simply, tone curt. "I don't care if they look at me like that, but they're not to do the same to him,"

"Then you must care for him a great deal," Snape remarked after a long moment of studying the god beside him.

Yato made an annoyed sound in the back of his throat, but didn't actually respond, settling into his meal and keeping a careful eye on Yukine, who was seated at the Gryffindor table near the fifth years, seeming slightly uncomfortable, but happy.

About halfway through the meal, though, Yato grew annoyed by the other professors talking to him, asking him questions about what they'd heard happened, and stood to join them.

Yukine gave him a surprised look before he scooted over to let the god sit down.

Yato gave him a smile - one that the students didn't recognize - and then spoke. "I hope you're eating as well as talking, Yukine, I don't want Hiyori after my head," he remarked dully, but the smile stayed and his eyes shone in a joking manner.

This set the students around him at ease.

Eventually, Hermione spoke from where she had been talking with Ron and Harry. "What brings you to join us? The professors don't join us at house tables."

"My regalia is down here, for one," Yato told her, amused. "And two, I got tired of questions from your other professors,"

"...about earlier?" Yukine asked, seeming a bit worried. "You aren't in trouble, are you?"

Yato stared at him for a long moment before he chuckled. "No, Yukine, I"m not in trouble. Eat,"

This seemed to set the boy at ease, because he did go back to his food and conversation.

Yato contented himself with leaning his arms on the table and listening, sometimes answering a question thrown his way about himself and Yukine.

This ended with one of the boys from the fifth year class speaking - Neville, if Yato's mind was to be trusted.

"You say that Yukine is here because you're here. Are the two of you related, then?"

Yato seemed surprised at such a calm question, considering the others had been rather teasing. And so he just stared at the boy for a long moment.

Yukine laughed after a moment, when he saw the other boy becoming uncomfortable under the god's stare. "I'm his regalia, not a relative." he responded, though his words were edged in concern. "We aren't family,"

Yato's eyes moved to Yukine before he gave a small smile.

But that ended the questions that Yato was willing to answer.

* * *

That night, Yato wasn't sure what it was, but the air felt more alive, electric. 

He laid awake long after he heard Yukine fall asleep in his own bed, staring at a stone ceiling with candle light flickering and giving life to shadows that wouldn't exist otherwise.

While he'd never thought much about the concept of actually having people he considered family, he supposed that was another thing that Yukine longed for in his life.

Crystalline eyes flickered over to the boy before he shook his head and settled to let himself fall asleep. He'd cross that bridge when and if they came to it.

If Yukine didn't bring up wanting people he saw as family, he was content to ignore it as well.

* * *

Classes continued much the same over the course of the next month, the looks dying down pretty immediately. 

There were times where Yukine would be working on his own school work, and others where he'd just sit there listening to Yato talk and instruct the students.

But he was always there, so when the fifth years showed up to see just Yato at the front of the room, some concern went through them.

"Where's Yukine today?" Neville asked, eying the empty chair at the desk.

Yato looked over at it as well before he shook his head. "He'll be here later," he promised, letting everyone settle down before he started the actual lesson.

He paused when the door opened and Yukine came in, a wide grin on his face and a couple pieces of paper clutched in his hand.

Said papers were shoved into his own hands by the blond before Yukine sat down in his usual seat, watching Yato with amber eyes shining excitedly.

Yato took that moment to look at them - Hiyori's handwriting stood out, and he took note that there was a letter for him, which he folded back and set on the desk before looking at the other paper to examine it.

"Oh, hey, full marks," he remarked, surprise evident in his voice as he registered what it was - Hiyori had sent a quiz to Yukine to do at the end of a group of lessons. He grinned as he handed the paper back. "Good job, Yukine,"

"He's still in school, even while he's here?"

Blaise's voice caused the smiles on Yato's and Yukine's faces to disappear.

Yukine looked down, so Yato spoke. "He isn't technically in school. A friend of ours is teaching him from her old books," he offered. "It would be hard for him to attend school, even if we weren't here,"

And that took them away from their lesson.

Yukine didn't seem too upset about the questions about him, so Yato let it go on.

Hermione was the one who finally asked the question that made Yukine flinch slightly, though no sting followed. "Why, exactly, would it be hard? Would your connection cause him pain if he were too far from you for to long?"

Yato threw a side glance at Yukine as he spoke. "Because in order to become a regalia, you have to be dead," he said, tone deadpan.

Silence fell, and a few people looked at Yukine in surprise.

"...but he's so young..." came from one of the Slytherins.

Blaise looked back at them before he sighed and spoke. "Age doesn't matter to death." he pointed out quietly. Then his eyes went between Yukine and Yato. "Can I ask how..?"

"Ask if you want, doesn't mean I'll tell you," Yato said immediately, shrugging. "He's technically still alive now that he's with me, but it would be hard for people to notice him at a school, so our friend teaches him. He wants to live like he's still alive and human, so I'll grant him that just like I did his name,"

Yukine smiled faintly when Yato ruffled his hair and moved on with the lesson.

* * *

It was needless to say that everyone knew by the end of the day, and all the looks immediately stopped after that. 

Yukine kept up with his studies, only really ignoring them if he were helping Yato demonstrate something in class.

The letters continued to come for the two of them, but Yato didn't answer them as often as Yukine did.

* * *

The first real incident with being at Hogwarts came closer to Halloween. 

Yato was busy telling them about the Phantoms - they'd grown bored of their original topic and he didn't feel the need to continue talking about it that lesson anyway.

It surprised his students to learn about them, because with them also came the discussion of exactly how a god could die due to their regalia.

Yukine wasn't happy about the topic at all, seeing as he had first hand knowledge of the process.

"So, purifying them again..." Hermione started, looking up from where she was taking notes.

Yukine shivered. "It's sort of terrifying," he admitted.

Yato looked over at him in surprise before he smiled faintly. "Oh, is that why you freaked out, then, and kept fighting?"

This almost got an argument from the blond, but it settled into just a small shrug.

"He's gone through it?" Blaise asked with wide eyes. "He's done that much wrong that it nearly killed you? Why didn't you do something before?"

Yukine was watching Yato before he looked away.

Yato shook his head in response. "My reasons don't matter. He's been through a lot, and if he wants to tell you that's his choice." he offered, knowing that Yukine knew his reasons well enough to do so should he feel the need. "He's stopped stinging me so much now, though,"

"Is it painful, being stung?" This came from Lavender, and Yato's eyes narrowed before he shrugged and nodded. "It can be - sometimes it's sort of like an itch, but it can be pretty bad, too, depending on the sin or emotion,"

Yukine ignored this, and after a moment he spoke. "Can we move on now?"

Yato nodded and immediately moved back to the topic. "But what I was saying is that if the process of purifying them fails, they turn into a Phantom. I hope none of you ever cross paths with one,"

After that, the god settled into joking around with his students, lightening the surprisingly heavy atmosphere.

It was at that point that Blaise approached Yukine - Yato watched as he spoke with a few of the other students, curious despite himself.

Yukine gave him a wary look, but didn't move from where he was sitting.

Blaise gave a calm smile and settled down to talk. "Tell me about your studies?"

Yukine shot a look over to Yato before he gave a small smile and pulled his work between Blaise and him, starting to explain something.

Yato gave a surprised hum, and when Blaise looked up to meet his teacher's eyes, he gained a small smile for the effort.

* * *

Yukine ate dinner with Yato at the Head table that evening, and Yato gave him a sidelong glance once they were about halfway through the meal. 

"...sort of miss home," Yukine told him quietly - Yato wasn't immediately familiar with what he meant by 'home', seeing as they'd yet to actually gain one.

But when it hit him, he gave a small smile. "Me too, kid. We'll go for a visit at the holidays," he promised.

Yukine nodded in agreement, eyes trained towards the ceiling as the stars started staining the darkness of the sky. He knew if it weren't for the candles and fireplaces casting a warm, golden glow over the room, he'd be terrified. But instead, it felt safe inside of the dining hall.

Yato watched him for a bit longer before he returned to his meal, leaving his regalia to his thoughts.

When, later that night, Yukine put the candle out, Yato nearly yelped in shock.

"Are you sure?!"

Yukine looked at him, eyes already slightly wider than usual with fear, but he nodded stubbornly. "I don't want it,"

Yato let him be, and said nothing the next morning when he found the boy curled into his side, just got up before waking him and telling him to get ready for breakfast.

If the kid wanted to face a fear away from home, at least he was doing so in a way that he could still find peace in _something._

* * *

The action wasn't repeated after that, and Yato gave an amused smile in return to the annoyed huff that Yukine gave the flame and the light it put out for the next week. 

It was something that would never change about the fourteen year old - his stubbornness.

He mused, one night after Yukine had fallen asleep and he was watching shadows dance on the ceiling, that that might be why they both got along and butted heads so often.


End file.
